An Average Day At Kagamine Manor
by Len Kagamine Is Bananas
Summary: The kagamines Have Broke out in a fight and are trashing the manor... just leave it to their butlers


This is a story i came up with after listening to a song by rin and len called a children's war by Rin and Len kagamine its a good song Its based in a world me and my friends made up i have not watched all of the black butler so i don't know Sebastians personality really yet (i've only watched the first episode) so i made one up i don't know if its accurate or not.

THIS IS MY FIRST STORY (There May Be Typos)

Characters-

Hayate Ayasaki The Combat Butler

Sebastian Michaelis

Rin Kagamine

Len Kagamine

Mobeus Kagamine - An OC of mine

Vexel Kagamine - An OC of mine

I do not own Vocaloid

I do not own The Anime Black Butler

I do not own Hayate the Combat butler manga or anime

A Childish War

CRASH... BOOM... TING TING TING...

"I'LL NEVER LOSE TO YOU LITTLE BROTHER!" shouted Rin sneering.

"FAT CHANCE, I'D RATHER DIE THAN LOSE TO YOU!" Len shouted Back.

"IM THE BEST!" cheered Rin.

"NO I AM!"

"NO I AM!"

"NO I AM!"

"GOD YOUR SO ANNOYING!"

"SHUT UP YOU HYPOCRITE!"

"I AM NOT!"

Rin grabs a butter knife from on the table and throws it at Len. Len catches it and throws it back then runs and pushes her over. She beats him repeatedly with many retorts like

"GET OFF ME YOU OAF" or "YOUR STUPID, GET OFF!"

Len grabs a plate and throws it at Rin. Rin in response flips a table for cover then pick up and fires a roman candle (a rapid fire firework) at Len, who ducks behind a table

"WHERE THE HELL DID YOU GET THAT!" screamed Len.

Sebastian, Their Head Butler, happens to walk in on this and is flabbergasted by the mess. The whole dining room was in tatters, the tables all splintered, tonight's dinner spilled on the floor, silverware impaled on the walls and floor. Sebastian did not like this one bit.

"Children" sebastian said politely.

"RIN YOU ARE SO ANNOYING JUST GIVE UP ALREADY!" Len shouted

They were wrestling on the ruins of a table, evenly matched, and completely ignoring Sebastian.

"I AM NOT YOU ARE!"

"Children..." Sebastian repeated getting impatient.

"IM BETTER THAN YOU IN EVERY WAY!" CRIED RIN, "GIVE UP!"

"Children..." Sebastian repeated again.

"NO I AM!" Len retaliated.

"NO I AM!"

"NO I AM!"

Sebastian snapped, "CHILDREN STOP NOW OR I WILL BEAT THE LIFE OUT OF YOU, NOW MARCH UP TO YOUR ROOMS, NOW!"

"But but" Len retorted.

"NOW!"

Rin and Len marched to their rooms pulling each others hair and poking each others eyes.

"Sigh..." huffed Sebastian, "What a mess, Hayate!"

"Yes Sebastia-WHAT HAPPENED HERE MOBEUS AND VEXEL WILL BE HERE FOR DINNER IN A FEW MINUTES" cried Hayate quite surprised by the mess.

"The twins" Sebastian said with a sigh.

"I think i'll have a chat with those two" Hayate said angrily.

Hayate not waiting for a reply turned toward the direction the twins had gone and found it completely demolished. The windows broken, bookshelves toppled, enraged Hayate charged up the stairs and ripped open the door to their room and was greeted by Rin... Who was in the process of changing clothes.

"HAYATE WHAT ARE YOU DOING!, GET OUT!"

A shoe flew in his direction and hit him smack in the face he ran a bit of blood dribbling from his nose a little from the shoe a little from embarrassment. Well a lot of blood dribbling from his nose he ran around disoriented by the mess and collapsed due to blood loss.

Sebastian, being the best damn butler around, had already finished setting the table fixing dinner and cleaning the mess the twins made. He sat in a chair with a sigh just as Mobeus and Vexel walked in unexpectedly.

He stood up instantly as soon as they came into view and walked he told them what was for dinner they said they'll wash up and be their to eat just as Sebastian saw Rin and Len walk into the Dining room. he was about to run after them until Mobeus requested a towel, because they were apparently out. he ran up the stairs with a towel and handed it to him.

He ran back down to the dining room to see what had happened... Rin and Len had already trashed the place, Len had plates in his hands throwing them like frisbees at Rin while she had butter knives between each finger throwing them like kunai. Len flipped a table, after he ran out of plates, and used it as cover from her knives which dug half way into the table. Len then somehow picked up the table and chucked it at Rin. Rin, surprised that her brother could do that, did not move in time and was smashed against the wall (she's fine). Len walked over and whispered to the table

"Looks like i won this round" he then walked away and was about to sneak off to his room when he bumped into Sebastian who glared at him very very murderously.

"U-Umm hi Sebastian I was just going to get washed up I-l'll see you at dinner".

He then attempted to run but Sebastian grabbed him by the collar and pulled him back into the room. Len then saw Mobeus and begged for help.

"Help me..." Len cried desperately

"Just smile and wave Mobeus just smile and wave" Sebastian said deviously.

Mobeus new better than to mess with Sebastian when he was angry.

"Im not the only culprit Sebastian! Rin made a mess too" Len cried desperately.

"I know, i'll get to your sister later".

Len cringed at this he was very afraid of sebastian when he was angry and Sebastian was very angry.

Sebastian set Len in a chair in a dark room Len hadn't seen before. He was very frightened whenever Sebastian punished someone they were never quite the same. Len then noticed chains around his arms and ankles, he whimpered

"Aww, is little Lenny scared well you brought this upon yourself".

Len couldn't see Sebastian but he felt his presence and his anger. Sebastian was a demon so he had certain magical powers which he could use on people he was best at driving people insane. Len knew this because he had formed a pact with him a few years ago.

He was a damn good butler but he could be a bit scary sometimes and Len had said take care of them kinda like a parent so he was allowed to do this. Len looked around he saw nothing but black but then the lights turned on and Sebastian jumped at him. Len for some reason totally flipped out, and screamed his head off and cried like a little baby.

It quite embarrassed him, he completely regretted what he did now.

"Now, i'll let you off with a warning, don't do it again"

Len walked out of the room Sebastian following tears still in his eyes.

"I WIN!" someone shouted he saw Rin and remembered they were having a no crying contest.

"THAT DOESN'T COUNT!"

"YES IT DOES!"

"NO IT DOESN'T!"

"YOU'RE A SORE LOSER!"

"NO YOU ARE!"

"NO YOU ARE!"

Thanks for reading it was kinda short in my opinion but this is a one shot so thankyou for reading again this is my first story I put on fanfiction tell me how it is i don't really have much to talk about hear otherwise. thanks for reading


End file.
